custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
M'Gilrma
A former Great Being who dominated the element of shadow, now a member of the Apex Dozen and a pawn of Teridax (Spherus Imperus) History M'Gilrma had once been the Great Being charged with forming a team of Great Beings to forge the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus). His natural domination of shadow made him the ideal candidate but, at this time, his personality was responsible and he possessed considerable foresight, thus giving him wisdom over how the mask should be created. He decreed that only a true master and practitioner of the element of shadow should be able to don the mask, as any other being would be unworthy and incapable of controlling the full capabilities of it. Hence the Kraahkan was forged, and he hid it inside a neutron star, where it was protected by a null zone. When the Demonkin attacked his reality, M'Gilrma was, at first, one of the Great Beings sent to guard Zenus and ensure his escape; however, he was accidentally affected by the Divine Council's last-ditch effort to eject the Demonkin from their universe and lost his abilities as a Great Being, being forced, then to stay with the other two and hibernate beneath the surface of Nakonn. He considered it his duty to try to keep the other two in line, and would later consider it his personal failure that he could not. When Teridax launched his conquest against the Toa Confederacy, M'Gilrma awoke, along with his compatriots, as a result of the turmoil caused by the conflict. Despite his best efforts, M'Gilrma could not prevent Fechus from striking off alone, or Zenzil from formulating a deadly plague. Desperate to honour the memory of his fallen brethren, he sought after the Kraahkan, having sensed it had been removed from its resting place, and found Teridax. Determined that so evil a being should not use so powerful an artefact, M'Gilrma attempted to best Teridax and take the Kraahkan from him-however, he underestimated Teridax's strength and was subdued. Instead of killing him, Teridax mentally dominated M'Gilrma and used him as a pawn to help form the Apex Dozen. Along with his allies, M'Girlma became one of the Apex Dozen, intent on the revival of Teridax, and guided by a hunger for his past power. It is believed that his mind was irrevocably altered by Teridax and that little trace of his past personality remains. Teridax was therefore able to use M'Gilrma as a powerful warrior who slew many Toa and conquered fringe worlds throughout the Toa Confederacy to harass their efforts. When last seen, M'Gilrma was en route to Skakdas to recruit cutthroats for his newest target. Tools and Abilities When he was still a Great Being, M'Gilrma possessed elemental shadow abilities to the tune of the Kraahkan, hence why he was able to infuse a mask with powers as such. He had some abilities over teleportation and his physical form, which allowed him to 'blink' anywhere in sight and to temporarily phase himself out of reality, through walls, upwards through the air, and the like. After losing his status as a Great Being, M'Gilrma still retained shadow capabilities, although not nearly as strong as Teridax, and kept his ability to phase through solid matter, although he was no longer totally invulnerable whilst in this state. As a Makuta, he wore the Kanohi Shelek, the Mask of Silence, which he used to stop guards of cities he was raiding with mercenaries from calling an alarm. He also carried a Shadow Sabre, one of Teridax's own inventions, which had an unbreakable blade which would cut through most objects, although any contact with light energy would instantly dissipate it. Personality M'Gilrma had always been an honourable, just Great Being, who believed in the greater good and providing the best possible future for their subjects. He spent large amounts of time in law enforcement and in policing criminals, and took it upon himself to safeguard others as best he could from the rampages of his two compatriots. However, when Teridax mentally altered him, he lost much of his former self and became a hollow, ruthless conqueror, bent on obtaining more territories in the name of his master. It is thought that M'Gilrma's mind has gone past the point of redemption and that his former self cannot be restored. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Makuta Category:Great Being